darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!
Hi, I'm supergeeky1, humble user of Darthipedia and president of the Minge Admirers Club. I'm going to get serious here for a moment. It has come to my attention today that I may or may not be, unfortunately, the host of the H1N1 virus. Knowing what I know now, I would have never had unprotected sex with that porker last week had I known the facts. Did you know that swine flu strikes black people more often than Jews? The more you know. Of course, I'm not the only one who has been affected by this condition. Fellow administrator StarNinja99 has been stricken with this terrible disease and has left him with a permanently swollen head. Over a million people in the United States alone have died so far from this terrible syndrome, and I believe we, as the murderous Liberals we are, have a right... no, duty to put an end to this infection. In my dying days, I owe it to poor StarNinja99, the boy who's come to accept me as a father figure, to do the right thing. And that would be to hunt Patient Zero, the originator of this swine flu, down with every last breathe and decapitate them for use as decoration above my luxurious fireplace. I've taken it upon myself, in Jimbo Wales fashion, to start a community fundraiser to pay for the high costs of my hunting equipment ('bout tree fiddy left to go). I feel that after watching a significant amount of Lost, I'll be able to hunt this "Patient Zero" with ease. And I believe, being as it is the start of the month, we should name October Swine Flu Awareness Month, in honor of little Ninja. Only together can we put an end to this disability. Once and for all. — SG ''' ''needed'' 21:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) *I am deeply honored. I'll give you all the money I have left (about tree fiddy, I think), to help in the endeavor. Carry on in my name, my fellows, and know that I wish you all the best. Also, I leave these words for my fellows you suffer from this crippling disease: I hate you all, you got me sick, damn you! -- thank you. '''The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) **I too am deeply honored. I will give you everything in my piggy bank...Oh wait I had to get rid of that because of the swine flu. So...I have about two cents, a mexican peso, and my collection of lint. I hope this with help cure those poor, poor Mexicans and Ninjas that suffer from this damned disease. VIVA LA MEXICO! -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 00:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) *Oink. Oink. Oink ko kyenga see.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 07:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I've had it, and just look what happened to me! --''Darth tom'' Message me 17:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Do I have swine flu? YES! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 16:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC)